


found what i've been looking for

by absolvedhistory



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe, M/M, Size Kink, literally pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolvedhistory/pseuds/absolvedhistory
Summary: dele learns a lot about his new neighbour.





	found what i've been looking for

**1\. dele learns that he’s got a new neighbour.**

when dele gets out of the lift with a handful of groceries, face directly into his phone screen and shoelaces untied, he bumps into a solid object, trips over his feet and falls flat on his bum. he’s pretty sure he's cracked the eggs, and he can bet that his roommate, kyle, will make him go out and repurchase some new ones.

he chokes on his tongue when he looks up though because there is a tall man with deep-set eyebrows are furrowed and mouth set into a line. he looks like he’s ready to tell dele off for being in his way, but instead what comes out is, “are you alright?”

“yeah, yeah,” dele coughs. he makes no moves to do anything at all. the guy is fucking fit, okay. he’s tall, wide and looks like he goes to the gym way more often that dele and kyle do combined (once a month). 

the guy sticks a hand out, to offer to help dele up, and dele takes it, of course. his stomach swoops when it seems that this guy seemed up pull dele up like he was nothing. 

“i’m eric,” the guy, eric, says. 

“i’m dele,” dele waves stupidly, even though eric is standing less than a metre from him. dele realizes how close they are and backs away slightly. 

“i live at 910,” eric explains.

“oh wow,” dele says. “i live at 909! we’re right across from each other.”

eric genuinely smiles. it’s ample and bright, and dele almost melts. he needs to get laid. 

“sounds good,” eric says. “you should show me around the neighbourhood when you’re free.”

“i will,” dele says. 

“i look forward to seeing you again, dele.”

dele blinks. with that, eric leans over and presses the down arrow for the lifts, smiling to himself when it dings open merely seconds later. lucky bastard.

**2\. dele learns that he’s come back from portugal to continue his teaching career in england.**

“we need more strawberries,” dele says for the fiftieth time to kyle while they’re in the shops downstairs.

“you never shut up, do you?” kyle asks. “i’m saving the fruits and veggies for last, mate.”

dele frowns. “i never said anything about veggies.”

“this is why you’ll forever have the body of a fourteen-year-old boy.”

dele pushes at kyle’s shoulder. “fuck off.”

dele has managed to sneak in multiple types of junk food while kyle was too busy checking his text messages or reading the ingredients, and he hopes that kyle won’t notice until it’s been checked out when they finally reach the fresh produce section of the shops and dele stops dead in his tracks.

“it’s him,” dele whispers.

kyle looks confused as ever. “who?”

“eric,” dele says, pointing over to where eric is standing by greens and talking to another employee. 

kyle’s face breaks out into a grin. “the guy you said you wanted to ride into--” 

“you’re a dead bloke if you continue,” dele warns.

“he’s alright,” kyle shrugs, blatantly giving eric a onceover. “definitely your type.”

dele can’t even deny that. “he’s straight.”

“and he’s coming this way,” kyle says, now pretending to be preoccupied with the lettuce that’s in front of him. 

the girl eric was talking to seems to be finished, and waves him off, saying something that’s not english to eric and eric saying it back.

“he speaks spanish,” dele gasps. could eric get more hotter? probably not.

“fucking moron, i swear,” kyle mutters, and before dele can ask why he’s an idiot for the comment that he just made, eric is already within earshot.

“hi dele,” eric waves when he’s close enough. “didn’t think i’d see you here today.”

kyle snorts and dele elbows him a little too hard, that has him clutching to his side in the most obvious manner. 

“we love shopping for vegetables,” dele lies. “for our green juice.”

“oh, cool,” eric says, “always good to be healthy.”

“of course,” dele says. “you sure know all about that.”

eric seems to turn pink at that, and kyle looks at him from the corner of his eye, so dele feels like he should probably clarify that. “like with all the greens in your basket,” dele adds weakly. and then they lapse into silence. 

“i’m kyle,” kyle stretches out his hand. “your other neighbour. i’m sure dele hasn’t had time to introduce me, yet.”

his voice is dripping with sarcasm, and regardless of the phrase, dele hopes that eric didn’t hear that.

“eric,” eric takes kyle’s hand and shakes it.

“you like parties, mate?”

eric shrugs. “haven’t been to one in a while.”

kyle smiles. “our mate from uni is having one, beginning of the year and all that, you should come.”

“sounds good,” eric nods. “how do i get the details.”

“ask for dele’s number; he’ll send it to you.”

and that’s how dele found himself texting eric about his university adventures and how excited he is to graduate this year. even if he is a year behind. he worked through it. eric says that he’s impressed by dele working different jobs during his first year to keep his spot and that university has too much of a stigma on it for people who don’t go. dele decides when the convo is starting the die down, that he should probably spark it up.

** dele ** : btw, it’s so cool that you speak spanish

** eric ** : how did you know?

** dele ** : the girl you were talking to at the market

** eric ** : hahahahhaaha 

** dele ** : ?

** eric ** : was not spanish, but close. it was portuguese.

dele feels his face go hot. kyle was right, and he can be a right moron sometimes. but it’s not his fault, really, he only knows english, and he’s not a linguistics major, okay. that’s how dele learns about eric’s growing up and how he’s been back and forth ever since but he thinks that he’s going to stay in england for good, now. 

dele ends up falling asleep at two that night, knowing full well that he has to get up at 7 to make it for class in the morning, and he’s grateful when kyle’s already made him his tea for the morning when he enters the kitchen.

**3\. he’s a good friend.**

kyle’s gotten too drunk, and by extension, so has dele. they’re competitive the two, and kyle bet that dele is more of a lightweight than him, but kyle can’t even open his eyes right now, so dele is pretty sure he’s won, even if the room is spinning every time he blinks. they saw eric, and eric’s friend harry who dele is not jealous of, earlier in the party but seem to have lost them after dele and kyle knocked them out in a round of beer pong.

dele jumps when there’s a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up to see eric standing right behind him. it takes everything in him not to lean back against the chair he’s sitting in and press against eric’s front. it looks so solid and warm and comfortable, and dele wants to sleep.

eric laughs. “i can get you home.”

“huh?” dele asks. 

“you said i look warm and comfortable and you just want to sleep,” eric explains. 

dele can’t even feel embarrassed. “it’s true.”

“is kyle even awake?” eric asks, gesturing toward the loveseat where kyle is sprawled out on.

“nope,” dele shrugs. “gonna have to lug him home.”

“i can drive you guys home.”

“harry won’t mind?” dele asks. 

the look on eric’s face is a mixture of confusion and fondness, and dele wants to jump him right there. “winksy went home. don’t worry; i said i’d take care of you lot.”

“oh,” dele feels guilty, now. “sorry, i ruined your night with your boyfriend.”

eric laughs, his laugh sounds so beautiful. dele officially melts. “he’s not my boyfriend.”

“good,” dele mumbles sleepily. that’s a huge relief. his eyes are getting heavy now. “i want…” 

when dele comes to, he’s sitting in the front seat of someone’s car, and he’s in the parking garage of his flat. when dele turns his head, eric and kyle are chatting noisily about the recent premier league matches and disappointing results, and kyle is mysteriously munching on mcdonald’s chips.

“you’re a prick,” dele says as darkly as possible in between kyle and eric’s conversation. they both turn to look at him, but he says nothing more before turning around and going back to sleep. he knows he could’ve asked for a chip, but that’s too much talking, and rest seems much more helpful.

when he comes to the second time, he’s in kyle’s bed, and kyle’s hogging all the comforters, and he’s  _ cold _ , and he partly wishes that there was a beautiful, big warm body to wrap around him and keep him warm despite the london weather.

**4\. eric is a good kisser.**

dele feels fucking stupid for feeling so nervous. eric invited him over to see some horror film that he saw on netflix. dele hates horror films. but he told eric that he really, really liked them. why? because he’s a knobhead. 

and here he is now, only twenty minutes into the film and shivering like a leaf because the music is that fucking intense. if the mother would only listen to him to not go into the cellar, none of this would be happening right now. 

eric seemed to have noticed dele’s behaviour, much to dele’s dismay and has pulled him by wrapping his arm across dele’s shoulders and told him that it’s going to be okay. It’s fucking embarrassing, for many reasons: he’s a grown man and shouldn’t feel comfortable in eric’s arm so much; eric is  _ so _ solid and feels so right against him, and he’s rocking a semi during a fucking horror movie.

“you scared?”

“yeah,” dele admits, because what the hell. 

“aw,” eric says, and dele can feel his cheeks flush hotly. “can i tell you something? i am, too.”

dele squints his eyes. “but you—“

“you said you loved them! i panicked and suggested one?”

dele looks at eric, now. “i panicked when you asked me!”

they both laugh a little at the silliness of this entire situation until eric suggests that they power through until the end because he’s heard good reviews about the thing and it would be such a waste not to finish.

“i’m going to get nightmares,” dele announces to no one in particular.

eric chuckles at that. “if there were a demon, i’d protect you.”

dele snorts because that’s so fucking corny, but it’s the first time that eric has initiated flirting since that embarrassing night dele wished he’d never fucking remembered. of course, he doesn’t remember dumping his first girlfriend over text, but he remembers this.

“i’m sure you could take him on,” dele says sarcastically.

“i could,” eric tries. “all the greens you see me buy.” 

“not doubting you, mate,” dele snorts at the joke. “you could probably lift me like nothing.”

“probably,” eric agrees, voice low. 

dele turns his head to look at him this time. eric’s lips are shiny like he was licking them, and his eyes are so intense, boring into dele’s. dele is sure they’re going to kiss this time, he’s sure of it, and he decides he’s not going to wait for eric’s dumb self to do it, he’ll do it himself. eric doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back when dele leans in. as dele’s tongue finds its’ way past eric’s lips, he’s repositioning the two of them so that dele can lie on his back on eric’s couch, eric’s hands running up and down his sides.

the kiss is slow, and lazy and not going anywhere, but the feeling of kissing eric is making dele’s head spin, and it’s not helping that eric’s body is pressed right against his, while he’s pinned into the couch. dele can’t help the little whimpers that fall out of his mouth when eric starts to nip at his lips. 

“shut up,” dele mumbles when he feels eric grin against his lips. “don’t stop kissing me.”

“you’re the one who—okay okay,” eric relents when dele lightly pinches him. 

kyle falls over laughing at him at the kitchen counter when he notices a hickey high on dele’s neck. 

“is he up to your standards?” 

“it’s not hard to snog, kyle,” dele looks at him pointedly. 

“wait you didn’t—“

“he wants to take me out first, properly,” dele bites his lip. any other time, dele thinks he would’ve hopped onto the next one, he’s not about that slow life, but for some reason, it feels  _ worth  _ it to wait for eric.

kyle ponders that for a moment before returning to his devilish grin. “did you cop a feel?”

“do i look stupid?” dele asks as he tries to shove the handful of crisps in his mouth, but fails. need a bigger mouth. “of course, i did.”

**5\. eric is big everywhere.**

the last thing dele learns about eric is, he’s big. 

he knew this, of course, he knew eric had a big body but knew what to do with it, and dele often wondered if that translated to bed. he’s a little embarrassed about how much over the few weeks what eric would be like in bed.

dele’s on his back on eric’s bed, and eric is stretching him open with two thick fingers. every time dele opens his eyes to look, eric’s eyes meet his, and he has to close them, so he doesn’t come right then and there. 

eric’s still sitting on his haunches, clad in his underwear. when dele opens his eyes again, can see his hard cock through the material and he moans a little. he wants that inside him, and he knows that he has to be patient. he bites his lip in anticipation when eric crooks his fingers in even more impossibly deeper, dele’s toes curls.

“oh--” dele says. “do that again?”

eric looks smug. “what, this?” eric crooks his fingers again, this time brushing against dele’s prostate. dele groans loudly and almost kicks eric when he smirks.

“you’re so responsive,” eric notes. he  _ finally _ , finally adds the third one. “you like being fingered?”

“mhm,” dele responds shamelessly. he looks eric in the eye and says, “i like being fucked, more.”

eric raises his brow and breathes in. “sounds good.”

it’s not until eric pulls out and says he’ll be back, does it start to sink in. eric is fit, and he’s got a big dick, and he’s going to fuck dele with it. call dele a slut, or whatever, but he can’t imagine anything better happening.

when eric does come back, he’s naked; his dick is hard and thick and red. he’s clamoring onto the bed and settling back into the space between dele’s thighs. dele swallows. he squeezes at his own cock, trying to get the ache to settle a bit, but it’s no use, his body wants eric  _ now _ . 

“dele,” eric says softly, so softly that dele looks at him to see the expression on his face. he seems more stern than soft. 

“please,” dele says as he grabs onto eric’s biceps with each hand. he doesn’t know what he’s asking for, wants eric to be closer. eric rewards him with a slow kiss to his lips that dele takes and takes until eric decides that’s enough. he’s reaching over for the condom that he placed on his bedside table earlier and ripping the wrapping open swiftly. 

dele blurts, “you’re so big.” when he watches eric roll the condom onto his cock. eric stutters a little in his movements before he looks at dele, grinning. horrible. 

“can you handle me?”

“fuck you,” dele whines. “‘course i can. can’t wait.”

“bet you can’t,” eric agrees. he lines his cock up with dele’s entrance. “you’re begging for it.”

“want you to split me open,” dele whispers in what he hopes is a seductive enough tone. “do it, eric.”

when eric does push in, dele can’t help the string of curses that fly out of his mouth. eric’s not even entirely in, and dele can genuinely feel the stretch and burn of it. he can also feel the pleasure from it, from his walls surrounding eric’s thickness. eric is panting, face beet red, hands fisted and planted on either side of dele’s hips and he’s trying his hardest not to move. dele pulls his legs impossibly wider to try to get eric to push in more. 

“fuck me,” dele demands. 

eric doesn’t hesitate. dele shouts when he thrusts in harshly, bottoming out. eric wraps a hand around dele’s waist and starts to get a relentless rhythm going, and dele is between cursing and moaning. he’s missed this feeling, and he’s glad to get it again, he’s glad it’s  _ eric _ . 

eric suddenly slows down, thrusts turning more into slow grinds into dele’s ass. they feel good, he’s being filled and stretched, but it’s also so shallow, and it’s almost like eric is teasing him when that sweet spot is  _ right there _ . 

“eric,” dele says. “please.” 

suddenly, there’s a fist in his tight curls, teeth biting into the skin of his neck and eric’s body is covering him. his shallow, slow thrusts are no longer shallow, but still slow and dele wraps his legs tightly around eric’s waist. when the rhythm picks up again, eric tells dele that he’s close and dele is too, so dele wraps a hand around himself, trying to go in time with eric’s thrusts. 

it’s only a minute or two later before dele is spilling all over himself, eric spilling into the condom after. 

dele is so blissed out that he only opens his eyes when eric is climbing back into his bed with him. wrapping his arms around dele and pulling him into his chest. dele breathes in. 

“will kyle be worried?” eric asks, and dele can feel the question coming from his chest.

“he will be ecstatic i got laid,” dele mumbles. “but yeah, i forgot to tell him i wasn’t coming home after work. should probably do that.”

he doesn’t make a move to do so, and he’s not got a clue where his phone is right now. if kyle is worried about him, he’ll call him about twenty times before knocking on eric’s door. It’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinggggg
> 
> comments are appreciated, thank you :)


End file.
